New Beginnings
by FairyTears
Summary: umm…basically Cloud and Sora go to a new school and meet a new beginning. Will have sad bits, but I tried to add some humor in there too, although it might not be very funny to anyone else but me LeonCloud slash
1. The New School

**Title:** New Beginnings

**Author: **OfPiratesAndElves (Me)

**Author e-mail:** Kingdom Hearts

**Genre: **Drama/humor

**Ratting: **PG-13 may go up later

**Warning: **Contains both het. and slash but focuses on slash so if you have a problem with that don't read and don't complain to me about it, cause I don't care about what you have to say if you are going to slash-bash

**Paring: **Cloud/Leon (Squall)

**Summary:** umm…basically Cloud and Sora go to a new school and meet a new beginning. Will have sad bits, but I tried to add some humor in there too, although it might not be very funny to anyone else but me

**Chapter: **Chapter 01

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, or places or what not. Just own the basic plot. Although if I did own Kingdom Hearts, it would be all slashed-out lol!

(A/N: this is my first KH fan fiction and I hope you like it! Of course I have modified some stuff to fit the story so its not going to match the characters and stuff perfectly…umm I guess that's it! Enjoy!)

New Beginnings:

Cloud Strife walked down the unfamiliar hallway of his new high school. He had just moved to Traverse Town with his younger brother Sora, and already he loved it. Cloud liked the quiet town that was forever night. He did not particularly enjoy the harsh, demanding rays of the sun, or the loud hustle and bustle of busy cities or towns. Yes, Cloud could see himself getting comfortable here.

As Cloud continued to walk down the hallway, he began to take note of his surroundings. The building was old as far as he could tell. It looked as though it used to be a church before it became a school. The walls were cold brick, with little on them to make them seen more inviting. There were a couple of pieces of student's artwork randomly placed on the cold brick, but what really stood out were the stain glass windows and the rows of brightly colored lockers.

There were a few students still milling around in the hallway, trying to wait until the last possible second to go to their first period classes. Cloud got a few odd looks from a group of boys playing cards on the floor nest to a water fountain. He just walked past, trying to ignore a group of gossiping girls trying to sneak not so subtle glances at him while giggling. When he ignored the girls they all just went back to their little circle and continued to share the daily gossip that they heard this very morning in the girl's bathroom.

Right when Cloud was going around the corner of the large hallway, he ran smack into possibly the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He had straight brown hair that was just about down to his shoulders, and dark blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through you. They were not quite as bright a blue as Clouds own eyes though. The stranger had a large scar on his face that just added to the mysterious vibe that he gave off. He wore a tight white shirt that was covered by a leather jacket. He had tight leather pants on that were decorated with several belts. The stranger gave Cloud a skeptical look. Cloud had blond hair that seemed to defy gravity with natural spikes that stuck right up in the air, and bright blue eyes that seemed almost unnatural. Cloud himself was wearing baggy blue jeans, with a dark blue hooded sweatshirt that had the sleeves cut off. He also wore a red scarf that covered the bottom half of his face and wrapped loosely around his neck. They each took a moment to silently regard each other.

"Hey watch where the fuck you're goin…uh…sorry, have I seen you around here before?" The beautiful stranger asked.

"Uh, no. I'm new here." Cloud answered quietly, not one for conversation. The stranger shook Cloud's hand, stating that his name was Leon. Leon barley waited for Cloud to murmur his name back before he took off after a younger boy with silver hair that was the same cut as his own.

"Riku! You little fuck! Get back here, I'm not done with you yet ya bastard!" And with that, Leon was gone. Cloud just stood there in shock, not quite knowing what just happened. He decided he would think about it later though as the warning bell rang out in the now empty hall.

Now if only Cloud knew where his first period class was. He looked down at his schedule to see where he needed to be. 'Great English. Where the hell is room 205?' As Cloud was contemplating whether to go right or left he saw a familiar face coming towards him.

"Sora, What are you doing in the senior hallway?" Cloud said as the figure drew closer.

"Oh is that where I am? Thank goodness I found you cloud! I have been horribly lost all morning, and I don't know where to go 'cause I lost my schedule." Sora said as his eyes began to water. He hated when he got lost. He felt so useless and stupid, even if it was a new place he just hated the feeling of being lost. It didn't help that Sora had no sense of direction what so ever. Cloud just looked at him with sympathetic eyes before putting his arm around Sora and leading him away.

"Alright kid, no need to get worked up. Here we'll go see if we can find someone to help you to find out where you are supposed to be." Cloud sighed as he continued to lead his little brother to the main office. Of coarse he would not tell Sora that he was lost as well. Cloud did not get lost. Sora had blue eyes that were not quite as bright as Cloud's and the same spiky hair, only brown. He was wearing red shorts that were too big for him and a white t-shirt with a blue vest over top. He was smiling now that he had found someone to help, especially his big brother. Cloud was always looking out for him, and for that he would be forever grateful, because Cloud never had anyone to look out for him.

As they walked into the office they saw an older looking man who they assumed was the principal, because he was yelling at the two kids Cloud had seen earlier. Leon and the boy called Riku.

(A/N: welp there you go my first chapter. I know it was a little slow,but I had to get that stuff out of the way. well I hope you liked it! I will be adding some more as soon as I can. oh and please reveiw and tell me what you think!)


	2. Introductions

New Beginnings:

Cloud could not help but over hear the man's conversation with Leon and the boy Cloud assumed to be Riku.

"Come on boys, it's the first day of school. Have a heart and give an old man a break this year huh? I mean I would hate to have to call your mother on the first day of school. That poor woman has enough to deal with, without having to come all the way down here to reprimand you!" The principal finished with a big intake of breath. He had been speaking very fast, trying to maintain composure. Leon and Riku just looked at each other with slightly guilty expressions on their faces, thinking of their mother.

"We're sorry sir. We have both learned our lesson." Said Leon with a voice that sounded like it had uttered that very same line dozens of times, and a small sigh.

"And what exactly have you learned?" The principal gave a tired look at the two boys with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed. Leon hung his head deciding that he could go first.

"I learned not to run down the hallway screaming profanities after my brother. Sir." He added the 'sir' quickly, trying to make it sound like he actually had respect for the burly man in front of him. Riku looked up when Leon had finished.

"And I learned not to run around screaming bloody murder, and not to disrupt classes and other people around me, and not to try to beat my brother with the janitor's wet mop." Riku did not even bother to add the extra 'sir' at the end. He just looked down and pretended to look guilty. At that the principal turned to Cloud and Sora.

"And what can I do for you two gentlemen?" He asked with a skeptical look at Cloud. Cloud just tapped Sora on the shoulder to indicate Sora to explain himself, but Sora just stood there looking at Cloud with a pleading look. Cloud rolled his eyes at Sora before he began to speak. By this time the principal looked rather irritated, but it did not phase Cloud. Cloud regarded the principal with a blank look on his face, showing no emotion what so ever.

"We are new here, and my brother got lost. He also lost his schedule and needs to find out where he needs to go." The principal just blinked a few times at Cloud's emotionless voice, followed by a few seconds of a confused look, then back into his normal exasperated expression.

"Sheryl, Can you please pull up this young man's schedule." He asked the receptionist at the front desk who wore way too much make-up and stale perfume. She just nodded and did what was asked after Sora gave her his name.

"As for knowing where to go…" he pointed to Leon and Riku. "You two will show them to their classes, that is if you think you can do this simple task without further incident." He gave an aggravated look at the brothers who sat there looking all too comfortable. The brothers just stood up and walked over to where Cloud and Leon where standing. As Sheryl printed out the copy of Sora's schedule and handed it to him, the four boys walked out of the cramped office.

Once they got a good bit down the empty hall they stopped to introduce themselves. Riku spoke first.

"Hey, the name's Riku. And this piece of shit is my big bro Leon." He shook both Cloud and Sora's hands as Leon smacked him on the back of the head. Sora giggled at the brother's antics. 'Awww, how cute!' Riku thought to himself while a slow smile began to form on his lips as he watched Sora. Sora introduced himself next, although his eyes remained fixed on Riku's.

"I'm Sora, and this here is my brother Cloud! We're new here!" Sora said in a very excited voice. He liked Riku already. 'He seems so funny!' Sora thought as he giggled again. Leon looked at Cloud for a moment, trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. 'Oh! He's the gorgeous guy I had the pleasure of running into this morning!' He was suddenly very happy that he would be leading this young man around.

"I believe we already met." He said giving Cloud a small nod. Cloud just nodded in return. They stood there for a moment just silently regarding each other before Sora broke the slight tension, drawing their attention back to him.

"You'll have to excuse my brother, if you looked up 'anti-social' in the dictionary, his name and picture would come up next to it…ow!" It was Cloud's turn to hit his brother on the back of the head, still not saying a word. Riku looked up at Leon before sniggering to himself.

"Man Leon, now you'll have some competition to be the most anti-social kid in school." As Riku and Sora began to snigger, well Riku sniggered, Sora giggled, Leon just rolled his eyes. While it was true Leon did not really speak that much, he was not anti-social. He was actually really popular. He had his whole tough-guy exterior, but really he was a big softy to anyone other than Riku. But Leon still did not know what to think of Cloud. 'Sure he's beautiful, but are there brains behind the beauty? And is he really as cold as he came across as?' Leon didn't think he was really all that cold. 'I mean he did help take his brother to get some help, and he seems rather protective of him, which is more than I would have done for Riku…I would probably laugh at Riku if he got lost' Leon continued to think about Cloud as Riku took Sora's hand, leading them to his first period class which happens to be the same as Riku's.

Now it was just Cloud and Leon standing silently in the hallway. Cloud cleared his throat, trying to get Leon's attention. When Leon finally looked up he noticed for the first time that Riku and Sora had left.

"Would you mind pointing me in the right direction of class 205?"Cloud asked in his quiet tone. Leon gave Cloud a slight smirk before standing up from where he was leaning against the wall.

"I can do you one better, follow me. I have the same class." And with that, they were off to officially start their first day of school.

(A/N: well here is chapter 2! I hope you liked it. I know its still going kinda slow but bear with me. I will try to make the next chapter a little more interesting. Please review with what you think about my story so far!)


End file.
